


Love You Already

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lunar-angelwings said: Hi! I loved hide yourself and its sequel. Can't wait to see Suga pregnant and his experiences with carrying a baby. Could you do a prompt where alpha tobio loves omega hinata's pregnant belly? Where he finds him asleep on the couch his belly exposed with a hand on top and the alpha can't help but caress the bump and talk to their unborn child and he gets a kick in response and hinata wakes up at the movement too. (Sorry I wrote too much) thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Already

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for sending in your prompt -- I actually had so much fun with this one so I hope you enjoy!!!

Mouth slack and limbs outflung over the sofa in a careless gesture, the orange haired omega who lay on his back with his heavy belly facing upwards was the epitome of graceless sleep. Tobio choked on a laugh as he toed off his shoes by the door, all the while watching his omega slumber, the opening theme of some shojou anime playing on the T.V.

Shouyou had been on maternity leave for a little over four months now, and he was full to the brim with pent up, restless energy most hours of the day. Being pregnant and playing volleyball on a professional level didn’t mix well, and his doctor had strongly recommended that he discontinue playing until their baby was born. Shouyou had been reluctant at first, his dream having only just been achieved, but he was equally excited about starting a family with his alpha.

Tobio still played, even though he always came back with a disgruntled muttering of _it’s not the same without you there, dumbass,_ and Shouyou turned up to practices more often than not, offering his own, much more enthusiastic form of cheerleading from the bench, belly round and face glowing.

The alpha treaded carefully across the carpeted floor of the living room and knelt down in front of his mate. He’d clearly found a comfortable position, without the baby pressing into his bladder or anything else equally as uncomfortable, and was taking advantage of this fact by falling asleep in the disastrously sexy position Tobio had discovered him in.

With a shirt that most definitely belonged to Tobio rucked up over his stomach, the swell of Shouyou’s stomach was bare for the world to see. Tobio leant forwards and pressed his lips to Shouyou’s taut belly, his chest filling with pride.

He was an alpha who had managed to breed his gorgeous mate until he was full of their child, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t smug about it. Watching Shouyou’s belly rise and fall with each intake and exhale of breath, Tobio leant in close once more so his lips were just barely brushing against Shouyou’s skin.

“Hey,” Tobio whispered, “It’s your daddy again. Your mummy’s asleep, so it’s just you and me for now.”

Tobio had a slight penchant for talking to their unborn child. Their little boy, Norio. The mated pair had gone to the doctor’s just two weeks ago, right at the 18 week mark, and had found out their baby’s primary and secondary genders. Neither Shouyou nor Tobio were willing to wait an entire nine months to find out, because neither of them were patient enough for something like that.

“You know, your mummy is going to be the very best role model for you. He’s an omega too, and he’ll make sure you grow up knowing that you’re more than just your gender.”

As Norio’s father, Tobio had already decided that he was going to beat the crap out of anyone who made his son feel worthless just because of his omega status. He had also decided that he was going to scare the shit out of anyone who thought they were worthy of his son, because hell knew that Norio deserved the best the world could offer.

Things had changed, and omegas weren’t treated like pets or worthless, lower class citizens anymore, but there were still a few who resisted. Hell, Shouyou had taken a lot of shit back in high school because of it, and as someone in the public eye, people made comments. They whispered, and made Shouyou hurt even if he said that it was quite the opposite.

“I can’t wait to hold you, Norio, but I bet you anything that your mummy won’t let me for ages. Omegas are protective of their babies, you know,” Tobio continued, placing a hand on his omega’s stomach, right over where he could feel Norio lying, “But I love your mummy anyways, and I love you just as much. D’you love us back too?”

The kick that followed Tobio’s words made the alpha startled, his hand jolting against Shouyou’s skin. Tobio’s gaze flickered from where his hand remained and up to Shouyou’s once-sleeping face; and his eyes met the omega’s bleary gaze.

Shouyou blinked up at his alpha, surprise evident in his eyes, and he moved his mouth but no sound came out.

“Did you feel that?” Tobio whispered, his palm tingling as he spoke.

The omega nodded, now wide-eyed and staring at his stomach. The mated pair watched his belly with bated breath, waiting for it to happen once more. Everything was still inside Shouyou’s belly, and the omega was starting to squirm a bit from staying motionless for so long, when there was another kick.

Squeaking at the feel, Shouyou looked wide-eyed up at his alpha, whose face was absolutely glowing with excitement. Norio was an active baby, but for some reason he never wanted to kick when Tobio was trying to feel it too.

“Shouyou,” the alpha murmured, so soft that his omega may have missed it if they weren’t so close, “Shouyou, _we’re having a baby_.”

Giggling, Shouyou shook his head at the ridiculously delighted alpha kneeling beside before saying, “Of course we are, dumbass. Did you think I was having a raptor or something?”

The comment was more or less ignored, but there was probably a narrow eyed glare thrown in at some point. Rubbing slow, gentle circles against Shouyou’s rounded belly, Tobio couldn’t have been happier in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and a comment (if there are any mistakes or anything you reckon I should change to improve please let me know~~)  
> If you have a prompt or anything, drop it into my inbox at http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/  
> Follow if you wanna have random fanfics fill your dash :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
